Chapters and Choices
by Release-Your-Inhibitions
Summary: This is basically the continuation of the ending for Chapters and Choices following the kiss. Ally is devastated that Kira agreed to be Austin's girlfriend. Will he make it up to her?


**Hey, this is my first A&A story so be kind! One of the anon users on the A&A wiki, Dawn, had the basic idea for this story and she let me use it so thanks to her! I think this episode was available to some people if they had disney on demand or something, so somebody posted the ending clip of the episode online, so this basically follows that. Obviously, its not going to be like that on the actual episode, but I hope this one is nice. R&R. I own nothing.**

* * *

"That was incredible; I feel like I can do anything!"

"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."

And then Ally felt his lips descend onto hers and for the moment everything was perfect.

After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, they pulled apart, still staring at each other with pleasant shock and disbelief.

Ally vaguely noticed Trish and Dez staring with their mouths hanging open; clearly, both were just as surprised as Austin and Ally. She could only hope it was the good kind of surprise.

Austin chuckled nervously at her, and she could only smile back but then before either of them could say anything, Kira Starr was suddenly in front of Austin.

Ally must have missed how quickly she had arrived because she was too busy staring at Austin, but Kira was smiling brightly at the cute blonde now, and he seemed to be dying to hear her words.

"Austin I've thought about it, and yes, I will be your girlfriend." She said with a giddy expression as she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Austin stood confusedly, as did Trish and Dez, but Ally couldn't stand around and watch this any longer.

Kira stopped hugging him and looked at Ally happily.

"Isn't this great? I wish we could find you a really cute boyfriend! That boy you were with at trivia night was pretty cute!" Her bubbly voice sounded more excited than usual, and Ally didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Ally smiled sweetly. "He wasn't really as great as I thought, but I don't think I'm interested in anyone right now. I have to go though. I want to go get some things done before I catch up with my mom. I'm really happy for you both!" She faked the biggest and sweetest smile she could before darting off.

"Ally!" Trish called after her best friend; Ally had already darted off, so Trish quickly pursued her.

Austin stood dumbfounded. He was finally with Kira. The girl he had been pining for since she'd gotten rid of her nasty breath.

But it was all at the wrong time.

He was silently cursing himself. Why? Why did he have to be confused now, after Kira had just agreed to be his girlfriend?

"Anything wrong babe?"

His attention returned to Kira. Although he liked her very much, hearing her call him babe made his insides cringe.

"I don't really know." He admitted. "I'm kind of worried about Ally right now."

Kira frowned. "I can see that. And now I've ruined things between you haven't I?"

Austin chuckled nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Kira sighed. "Look Austin, I really like you and I know you're trying not to hurt my feelings but its obvious you have much stronger feelings for Ally."

"Uh you think?" Dez asked. "I mean considering they kissed and all, it would take an idiot not to notice, I mean even I-"

"You kissed?" Kira's voice sounded like an even blend of shock, jealousy, and disappointment.

But Austin could tell from her face she wasn't angry.

"I know you two like each other, but if its already gotten that far…"

"Its not what you think Kira!" Austin insisted. "I'm sorry, but it was right after the concert. And I just felt the need to and I just don't really want to hurt anyone."

Kira smiled at him. "Austin. Just go after her now instead of standing her like an idiot."

"But-"

"GO!"

Austin nodded sweetly. "Thanks Kira. You're the best. I know that you're going to find someone really great one day and you two will-"

"Save the friendly speech Austin. I don't need you to assure me of all that." She said with a giggle.

Austin rushed off back to the store hoping to find Ally in the music room. Unfortunately she wasn't there.

"Hey man did you find Ally?" Dez came up behind looking around the room.

"Clearly she's not here bro." Austin replied feeling slightly annoyed.

"I think she's with Trish somewhere."

"Yea, probably, but if I can't find her I'll never be able to tell her how I feel." He said glumly as he sat down on the bench.

"Maybe its good to give her some time." Dez said with a shrug. "I mean, you kissed the girl, and then seconds later another girl agreed to be your girlfriend. How do you think she feels? I doubt she's going to forgive you that quickly."

Dez rummaged through a box of t-shirts on the ground. To Austin's amusement, Dez pulled out a shirt that read Team Ally.

"Did you and Trish make those?" He asked with a grin.

Dez nodded. "So what are you doing about Ally?"  
"Not sure." He admitted. "Surprisingly, your advice was actually rather smart.

Dez grinned. "I have my moments." He attempted to lean on the box, but he hadn't accounted for the height and accidently landed flat on his face.

Austin chuckled. "They're most certainly moments."

And that's when the thought hit him. "Hey Dez, can I borrow one of those shirts?"

* * *

Austin had spent too long wandering the mall looking for Ally. It had been almost an hour since she'd run off after their kiss.

Hopefully she wouldn't be as upset now?

He had already left the mall and suspected she was in the park. He had texted Trish as she would probably know where Ally was but she hadn't responded.

Until now.

_Lave hr alone she dsnt wan2 tlk 2 u _

Austin spent a minute trying to decipher Trish's text. She was already a horrible speller and it didn't help that she always abbreviated everything.

_Where r u? And y did u take so long 2 reply? _he texted back.

_cuz i was bsy tryng 2 comfrt hr i cant tell u whr we r cuz she dosnt wan2 c u _

Austin groaned but he texted back. _plz trish i have 2 talk 2 her_

_y? rnt u nd u nd kira a thng _

He frowned at the text. Of course Trish didn't know what was going on because she had already left.

_No. im not with Kira. Plz i want 2 b with ally _

He waited for a little longer and he was relieved when she finally replied.

_Alrit we r in da park _

Austin grinned. He was close by and he quickly made it to the park.

* * *

"I don't know Trish. I'm just done with all of this."

Trish nodded sympathetically but she was now anxiously awaiting Austin's arrival.

Naturally, she was furious with Austin for allowing himself to be in this position, but she was relieved that he had at least made up his mind.

But she didn't think Ally would be too happy to know Austin was going to talk to her right about...now.

"Ally!"

Ally looked up and glared at the blonde boy who was steadily approaching them. Then she turned and glared at Trish.

Trish smiled apologetically. "Just hear him out, he's not with-"

"I don't care." She interrupted. "I have nothing to say to him."

"But-"

"No Trish."

Trish sighed and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Look, I only let him here because I want you to be happy."

"But-"

"No Ally. Just hear him out."

Trish stood up quickly as Austin sat next to Ally on the bench.

Austin took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Ally was quicker.

"Listen. I'm only agreeing to listen because Trish is my best friend. But don't think you can say or do anything that will change how I feel. I want you and Kira to be happy together. You guys are really a great couple. But, I'm going to need some space."

Austin smiled. "Ally I'm not seeing Kira."

Ally looked positively confused.

"But- you-"

"Kira's great. But I like you."

Ally shook her head. "No-but-you..."

Austin then removed his jacket which he had been wearing to reveal his Team Ally shirt.

Ally was speechless. The gesture was incredibly sweet but Ally couldn't phrase her thoughts into words.

But she was saved the trouble when his lips descended on hers.

And there were no words that could describe she felt at that moment.

**~Fin**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I feel like the quality of that story deteriorated though as I got further into the story. I apologize, I was trying to get this story finishe before the actual episode airs tomorrow night. Please, read and review, I might write some more A&A one shots! :)**

**~Sirius**


End file.
